


The Other's

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Childhood Trauma, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: Damian Wayne had a hard life, despite being 10 years old. While the batfamily is closer than ever some secrets will come to light. With surprising guests wrecking havoc and surprising pasts come to light what is going to happen to poor Damian who's right in the middle of all the drama?





	The Other's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if this ain't accurate. This is a bit AU. Obviously. Don't worry I will update my other updates soon...

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 

_ Damian’s/3rd Person POV: _

  
  


Damian Wayne was many things snobbish, bratty, egotistical, and prideful. However he was also loyal to a fault, kind(mostly to the animals), sarcastic, a genius in his own right, but most of all he was still a child. And when children fear things they lash out and make foolhardy decisions. As he thought back to his past he thought of the other’s, the other children he left behind, his other family members. There was Nyssa Raatko his aunt, who was killed by grandfather when she got pregnant with a commoner’s seed. Then there was Dusan al Ghul his uncle and former white ghost. He died protecting grandfather and was deemed unworthy of the pit. Last but not least were his cousins Adalee Marie al Ghul, and Mara al Ghul. Adalee never wanted to be an assassin but was kept around for other purposes, such as cleaning, taking care of the kids, and worst of all pleasuring Grandfather and any he deems worthy. She only learned basic things fit for her position. While Mara was subjected to the same training as him, though not as much since she isn’t the heir. 

 

As Damian thought of his cousins he grew angry. The last he knew they were planning on running away from the league. Marie as Adalee went by was making the last preparations when the base was attacked and he was forced to Gotham. He took up the mantle Robin as is his birthright, but he never was able to contact them. Marie was 18 when he saw her last but Mara was 8 turning 9. A whole year and a half younger than him he protected both when he could, hell they protected each other. He should have left with them, when he could. Life in Gotham got  dull fast, plus the whole “batfamily” hated him.

 

As the thoughts raced through Damian’s head he got up and began his day as usual. He knew the family didn’t like his attitude, while Marie and Mara were the only ones he felt he can be himself around. As he went downstairs he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, someone was watching him. As he looked around he realized were he was and dismissed his assumptions. He has been overly paranoid lately his intuition telling him that something was going to happen. Weather that be good or bad remains to be seen. 

 

Walking into the kitchen he came upon a perfectly ordinary scene when everyone was together. Drake, Brown, and Cain were talking quietly, Todd looked like a zombie half asleep as he deemed it too early to be up, Grayson was stuffing his face with cereal as per usual, Alfred was serving the food, and father was reading the paper and drinking coffee, all as usual.

 

“Good Morning father, feeble-minded freeloaders.” Damian smirked already expecting the responses. 

 

“Fuck you bat brat.”

 

“Can it demonspawn.”

 

And of course, “Dami be nice to your brothers.” It was always the same. Even when it’s not. Though he knew he should  respond he didn’t say anything else to busy thinking to be bothered to put on his act. Not that anyone really noticed. Everyone just thought he was tired, or so he thought. The whole batfamily exchanged looks over the poor boys head, worried about the youngest. It all changed when  the alarms went off, someone was on the property, and considering they had electrified fences the whole family ran to the batcave… 


End file.
